


The army of twelve lions

by phantombrainiac



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), twelve monkeys - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jonerys Remix 2020, twelve monkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantombrainiac/pseuds/phantombrainiac
Summary: A deadly virus is released on King's Landing in the year 2015 and a time traveller from the future must stop the virus from being released with the help of a famous doctor.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Jonerys Remix 2020





	The army of twelve lions

_2045_

_He was in an airport when suddenly he saw a man running wearing summer clothes be shot in the back and as the man was falling face towards to the floor, he heard a woman screaming and rushing towards the dying man_...

And suddenly he was jerked awoke after having the same dream for weeks on end again as he moved on his hammock, he heard his name be called on the speakers of the subterranean compound.

‘Jon Snow, introduce yourself to the screening sector. You have been chosen as a volunteer.’

Jon was still a little bit disoriented from his dream and he looked at his friend for confirmation that his name was indeed called.

‘Edd, what is going on?’ He groggily asked his neighbour cellmate.

‘World News’

‘Volunteers?’

‘Yeah, they said your name mate’

He nodded as he got up from his hammock.

‘Maybe they’re going to give you a pardon’ Edd tried to cheer him up.

‘If they were going to do that, they wouldn’t put me in this cell in the first place,’

‘Maybe they want to give you a new cell with a bed,’ Both men laughed with Edd’s joke.

‘Volunteer service!’ As Jon was getting ready to leave his cell a guard came to him said to him.

\---

He was putting his protective clothes on, unfortunately, they were clinging and he was all boxed up and it made him like an astronaut. That was the absolutely worst part about being chosen as a volunteer. After that came the oxygen mask and tube, he took everything he was supposed to take like his protective gear as he walked into the clean radiation tube.

He lay down on a cart witch would take him to the maintenance room located in the surface of the Red Keep in King’s Landing. The place was flooding with water that was leaking from the pipes, Jon walked straight to a ladder from which he climbed until he reached the surface of a snowed King’s Landing. Jon started walking after he left the keep in the direction of the Great Sept of Baelor, he walked with because the surface was the reign of the animals while humans lived in the tunnels created by King Maegor, The Cruel.

It hasn't stopped snowing ever since the virus killed half of the human race back in 2015 when he was a six-year-old boy. As Jon walked further inside the Sept, he noticed something on the floor. It was a black pamphlet saying:

“ _We did it- The army of twelve lions”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you watched the film 12 Monkeys you know how this ends, but I haven't decided yet if I want to follow the same ending now... 
> 
> I hope you enjoyd this little gift. :)


End file.
